My Best Friend
by Vronica03
Summary: What happens when your best friend gets married? HHH, Trish, Randy, Stephanie, etc. (It's PG for now, but it should get R if things go my way heh)


**TITLE**: My Best Friend

**AUTHOR**: Vronica03

**SUMMARY**: What happens when your best friend gets married? (Like I would know) HHH, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon etc.

**DISCLAIMER**: I can only dream, but dreams aren't too bad either.

**AUTHOR' S NOTE**: I have not written in a damn long time, so I apologize if this sucks. Also, if anyone has any clue of how to parody an actual Russian woman, don't hesitate to email me.

**DISTRIBUTION**: Take it if you want, but let me know so I could have a chance to pat myself on the back ;)

**Chapter 1--**  
  
Trish could not suppress her laughter as she watched Hunter being manhandled on the dance floor. Presently, Hunter was attempting to worm his way out of dancing with Stephanie's Great Aunt Anastasia, from Russia, a rather hefty woman with an equally thick accent to match.  
  
Very rarely did her best friend, he was six foot four, 265 pounds, after all, get dwarfed by a woman, but Auntie Ana managed to do it, holding Hunter tightly to her rather large bosom, her meaty arms wrapped tightly around Hunter's trim waist. The scene before her caused laughter to rumble in her chest and when Hunter looked desperately in her direction, she finally decided to spare him.  
  
Trish moved across the dance floor as quickly as her three and a half inch heels would allow her and stopped before the large Slovak woman, not missing the way Hunter had sighed in relief.  
  
"May I cut in?" Trish asked, her lips shaking awkwardly as she attempted to suppress her laughter.  
  
"And let go of zis handsum stud hir?" Aunt Ana joked loudly, pinching Hunter's stubbled cheek as Hunter winced slightly at the pressure.  
  
"What stud?" Trish asked as Hunter chose to ignore the dig.  
  
"Oh look!" Hunter said pointing over towards the bar, "There's Shane, I do believe you owe him a dance Auntie Ana."  
  
"Right!" Aunt Ana exclaimed, "Besides, I can't hog ze groom all night long." Ana said smiling fondly. "He's yurz dear." She said, literally handing Hunter's arms to her.  
  
Trish and Hunter laughed as Aunt Ana waddled away, quickly making her way towards Shane who stood talking to Adam and Jay.  
  
"Where's Steph?" Trish asked as they danced, glancing around Hunter's broad frame, unable to spot the bride among the masses of co-workers, family and Vince's rich business associates that nobody seemed to know.  
  
"With Marissa and Amy, something about getting changed because the driver's here."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"Where's Randy?"  
  
Trish gave Hunter an annoyed look, "I'm avoiding him."  
  
Hunter shot her a disappointed look and shook his head. He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her towards the side of the room towards a matching pair of French doors that led out to a patio, a large fountain was illuminated by the full moon. The grounds were lined with trees and rose bushes--they had picked a gorgeous place to have the reception.  
  
"Why are you avoiding Randy? He's a sweet enough of a guy."  
  
Trish fidgeted, "He's too sweet...he's...smothering me."  
  
Hunter raised an eyebrow. "How is that even--"  
  
"Let's not talk about my love life, especially on your wedding day, let's talk about yours. So where are you guys going?"  
  
Hunter shook his head at Trish's saccharine smile, "Alright, I'll play along with your superficial game...for now...where else? Hawaii."  
  
Trish chuckled, "I never imagined you to be a Hawaii type of guy."  
  
"Well, you know, gotta complete the fairytale for the Princess."  
  
"So true."  
  
A silent moment passed between the two as they just stared at each other before Hunter finally leaned down to pull Trish into a tight hug.  
  
"I only regret not making you my best man," Hunter said as he laughed into her ear.  
  
Trish shivered slightly as his warm breath brushed against her cheek and hair. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be in his arms.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't regret not having a penis."  
  
Hunter laughed deeply, the laughter rumbling in his chest. When it died down, he looked seriously into Trish's eyes. "Thank you for getting me through this whole ordeal, I love you, you're my best friend."  
  
Trish closed her eyes for a moment at those two words, "I love you too. It was no problem at all," Trish leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you."  
  
Hunter got a devilish gleam in his eyes as he suddenly spun her around as she screamed in shock, "You were the most gorgeous bridesmaid."  
  
Trish rolled her eyes, "And you were the most handsome waiter," Trish replied as she straightened his bow tie, knowing that if it had been his choice, he would have been married in a pair of ragged jeans and hiking boots.  
  
"You bitch."  
  
They both laughed at the same time.  
  
"There you are!" A voice said as the French doors swung open dramatically.  
  
Both Hunter and Trish turned their heads as Steph joined them on the patio, a broad smile permanently plastered on her face. She had changed from her wedding gown into a less ornate cocktail dress. She strode over to them and hugged Trish. "Thank you for being apart of this Trish, that was a great toast you gave, I really appreciate it."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Steph." Trish said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"They'll be throwing the rice pretty soon, everyone's lining up by the doors,"Stephanie said as she turned to her husband, her eyes twinkling as she leaned up to plant a lingering kiss on his lips.  
  
Trish stood there awkwardly as they kissed, before slowly making her way back to the party. She looked back once, the happy couple still locked in their embrace.  
  
She always told herself that she would never have regrets. She certainly wasn't going to start now.

* * *

Trish stood on the marbled steps with the rest of the wedding party and two hundred something odd guests as they waved the new Mr. And Mrs. Levesque into the extra long white stretch limo tossing rice over their heads as they passed by.  
  
She smiled when Hunter winked and mouthed that he would call her before he turned his attention back to his new wife, aiding her into the vehicle, the gathered crowd cheering as they drove away, "Just married" spray painted on the back window with cans tied to the back, clanking loudly in their wake.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you," Randy said appearing behind her as he dropped his tuxedo jacket over her shoulders. "It's chilly out here," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping his head to rest on her shoulder.  
  
It was then that he finally noticed the tears collecting in her eyes. "Baby," he said kissing her cheek, "Don't cry," He turned her around to face him and wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "It was a beautiful wedding though, Vince definitely broke the bank on this one." He had another thought, "Don't worry, this time next year, you'll have your own to cry over," he joked, but at the same time didn't.  
  
Trish buried her face in Randy's chest. Randy was a great guy, she would just have to tell herself that over and over again, it shouldn't be hard as it was the truth, but it was definitely hard to believe when she was always comparing him to someone perfect.  
  
"WOOOOO!"  
  
Trish and Randy turned to see Ric strutting up beside them.  
  
"Can you believe it Randy boy, seventy five percent of Evolution is hitched up WOOO!" Ric said as he winked at Randy and Randy smiled at Trish.  
  
"Baby, what's with the tears? This is a party girl!" Ric grabbed Trish by the wrist and led her back inside the ballroom. "C'mon, Randy obviously doesn't know how to show a gorgeous woman a good time."  
  
Randy chuckled as he watched them.  
  
"Where did he go?" Auntie Anastasia asked frantically as she parted the crowd that was making its way back inside. "Ze one wit ze white hair...ze WOO man?" She noticed Randy by himself, laughing. "Szhoo will have to do," she said and prompty grabbed him, dragging him behind her. 


End file.
